Tan diferentes
by hikari-loka
Summary: Aun no comprendía como podían todavía conservar esa amistad a pesar de sus diferencias, simplemente eran como el yin y el yang, incluso sus tierra eran tan diferentes, el era cálido y yo tan frió, pero sin embargo, aun conservaban ese lazo.


(N/A): bueno, aquí estoy con otro sealandxlatvia, me vino en mis momentos de ocio e inspiración de ultimo minuto, aunque debo admitir que no es uno de mis mejores fic debido a que lo hice a ultimo minuto, espero que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Observó el cielo nublado, siempre tan gris en estas temporadas, parecía que todo indicaba que este invierno iba a ser duro. Los pequeños copos caían, tan blancos y puros como las alas de una paloma blanca. Frotó sus manos rápidamente en busca de un poco de calor, pero aun así sabía que no lo obtendría, un viento frío golpeó su mejilla como una cachetada e intentó cubrirse un poco más su cara con su bufanda para evitar futuros refriados.  
Todo era tranquilidad en ese bosque, hasta que unas ruidosas pisadas rompieron con aquella tranquilidad.

-Raivis, ¿dónde estás? - El pequeño principado corrió todo lo que sus pies y la nieve le permitían hasta llegar a la nación báltica, con un pequeño jadeo se detuvo para respirar con dificultad y recuperar su aliento. -Te fui a buscar a tu casa pero ya estaba todo cerrado, tuve que seguir el rastro de tus pasos.

La otra nación solo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo siento Peter, es que me dieron ganas de dar un paseo y se me olvidó el tiempo.

El principado infló sus cachetes por unos momentos en son de molestia, pero luego lo dejó y agarró la mano de Raivis y se echó a correr con él.

-Vamos, que ya se nos hace tarde, debemos llegar antes del anochecer a mi casa, sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que salga hasta muy tarde.

-Jeje, sí, lo siento – Rio nerviosamente la nación y se aferró más a la mano de su compañero, acelerando más el paso para ponerse a su lado. - Estoy ansioso por llegar.

La mano de Peter siempre había sido tan cálida, simplemente hacia que se olvidara casi por completo de aquel frío infernal que azotaba en su país, en todo el tramo eso era lo único que lo había mantenido caliente.

Cuando por fin llegaron al principado, se quitaron todas sus chaquetas y abrigos para dejar que aquella brisa de mar caliente se colara por su cuerpo.

Para ser una nación tan pequeña y perdida en el mar, hecha totalmente de hierro y de poco tamaño, Sealand daba un hermoso paisaje de todo el océano, siempre tan caliente y cálida, daría todo porque su país fuera así.

Cada vez que pensaba eso, envidiaba un poco a Peter, se había dado cuenta que ellos eran tan diferentes. La pequeña nación siempre estaba tan llena de energía y nunca le temía nada, en cambio él, sólo se dedicaba a temblar y cedía inmediatamente cuando cualquier nación se le ponía enfrente, además, sus países eran tan diferentes, Peter siempre era cálido y él, si sobrevivía al frío con eso estaba feliz todo el año. Siempre tan diferentes, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que eran amigos, y por más que le buscaba no encontraba la respuesta.

A diferencia de con otras naciones, con Peter podía hablar libremente, sin temor, sabía que él nunca le juzgaría o gritaría, llegaba hasta tal punto de que sus conversaciones serán alargadas y él ya no temblaba a cada minuto como era antes. No comprendía aquel contraste, pero aún así agradecía todo esto y pedía porque nunca se acabara.

El sonido de la voz de Peter lo hizo salir de su pensamiento, ambos estaban sentados al borde de la estructura de metal mirando el sol que se ocultaba.

-¿Q…qué pasa?

-Dios Raivis, llevo horas llamándote, te preguntaba que querías para cenar, tenemos pescado pulpo y otros maricos.

-Pescado está bien gracias.

Raivis le sonrió a Peter y volvió su vista de nuevo al cielo, aquella combinación de colores era todo un espectáculo digno de una fotografía, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa cálida que chocó contra su mejilla, de verdad era tan diferente a las de su casa, observó otra vez el mar y su alrededor para luego centrar su vista en la micro-nación y la duda le volvió, éste, al percatarse de su mirada, volteó a verlo con duda.

-¿Qué pasa Raivis, tengo algo en mi cara?

-No….bueno yo…quería….

Raivis titubeó por unos segundos, preguntándose si debía hacer la pregunta o no, no quería que Peter mal interpretara su pregunta o creyera que estaba cuestionando su amistad.

-Peter, qui… quisiera preguntar… bueno siendo tan diferente, ¿p… por qué elegiste ser mi amigo?

La pequeña nación se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, los cuales aumentaron la tortura de Raivis, pero toda la preocupación desapareció cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa.

-Porque me agradas.

-¿Q… qué?… p… pero…

-¿Tiene algo de malo? – miró Peter, un poco deprimido.

-N... no claro que no - dijo rápidamente Raivis moviendo sus manos en forma de negación para evitar cualquier malentendido - Sólo que... bueno, siendo como soy, no puedo creer que….

-¿Cómo eres? - miró confundido debido al cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, tan tímido, retraído, siempre débil y…esto…

Raivis desvió la mirada para no observar los ojos de Peter que lo veían como si quisieran atravesar su ser. De repente la pequeña nación se levantó y se puso a lado de Raivis y con sus manos agarró su cara, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Yo no creo que seas débil, además así como eres, eres una gran persona, eso es lo que te hace especial.

Sintió como la sangre le subió a las mejillas asiendo que se tiñera de un color rosáceo. Desvió la mirada tratando de evitar los ojos azules y penetrantes de su amigo, y tartamudeó torpemente sus palabras.

-P… pero... t… tú y yo… somos tan d… diferentes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene q ver?

-Bueno, pues…

-Raivis mírame a los ojos.

El mayor volvió su mirada al más pequeño observando que éste tenía una mirada de determinación, quiso volver a desviarla, pero aquellos ojos azules habían capturado a los suyos violetas.

-Mira raivis, te diré una cosa, si yo te considero como mi amigo, es porque te quiero, no me importa si somos diferentes, pues eso es lo que me gustó de ti. Tú fuiste uno de los pocos que me ha reconocido y siempre me ha apoyado, puede que seas tímido y todo eso, pero eso para mí es lo que te hace único y por eso te quiero.

Raivis sólo se quedó shockeado por sus palabras y más sangre se acomodó en su cabeza, nunca había escuchado que alguien lo llamara especial y amigo, se sentía completamente feliz y todas aquellas dudas que había acumulado poco a poco desaparecieron, en un impulso de felicidad, tomó a Peter y envolvió a Peter con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias.

El abrazo duró unos minutos hasta que el letón se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó a la pequeña nación inmediatamente y comenzó a temblar.

-E… esto yo… r… realmente l-lo siento Peter… y… yo no quería - tartamudeó Raivis, hasta que un pequeño dedo se poso sobre sus labios.

-Tranquilo, está bien, sólo fue un abrazo - sonrió Peter -Vamos a hacer una promesa.

Con estas palabras levantó su meñique y lo enlazó con el de Raivis.

-Prometamos, que siempre seremos amigos y que nada nos separará. Cada vez que tengas problemas yo te ayudaré, y cuando yo tenga tú vendrás y me ayudarás, ¿sí?

El letón se quedó pasmado por unos minutos, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

-C… claro.

Con un movimiento de manos de arriba abajo sellaron su promesa y se quedaron así por unos minutos, después la más pequeña de las naciones se levantó y quitándose el polvo se volvió a Raivis.

-Vamos, que ya es tarde y aún debemos cenar - dijo extendiéndole la mano al letón para que la agarrara.

Raivis con gusto la aceptó y se levantó y juntos caminaron de regreso a la casa.

En medio de su caminar observó la mano de Peter con interés, y con un poco de temor la entrelazó con la suya, volteó para ver a su amigo por si este se asustaba, pero el otro sólo le sonrió y siguieron caminando.  
Si, ambos podían ser muy diferentes, pero tal vez eso es lo que los hacía tan unidos, sólo esperaba que aquellos lazos, aquel hilo rojo que los unía, nunca se perdieran.

FIN

OMAKE

-¡Mamá, papá, ya llegamos!

Suecia y Finlandia salieron de la cocina donde estaban preparando la cena para recibir a su hijo y a su invitado.

-Que bueno que llegaron, hola Raivis, la cena está casi lista - Dijo alegre Tino, mientras que Su-san sólo gruñó en forma de bienvenida.

El niño solo asintió y musitó un bajito hola.

-Mamá, papá, vamos a ir arriba mientras. Nos llaman cuando esté lista. Vamos Raivis – Dijo Peter, mientras agarraba la mano del otro y se lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Ah… qué linda la juventud, ¿verdad Berwald? - dijo Tino, mientras miraba a su hijo subir entusiasmado por ir a jugar, sin embargo, no recibió una respuesta por su esposo lo cual le hizo extrañar – ¿Berwald?

El sueco se había quedado viendo fijamente por donde había pasado su hijo, callado como si estuviera analizando algo.

- Berwald, qué pasa, qué tienes - preguntó alterado Tino, sabía que Berwald era silencioso pero no tanto.

El sueco mantuvo silencio unos minutos hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento.

-M´no.

El sueco señaló las escaleras y el finlandés lo vio sin entender lo que quería decir, analizó un poco lo que ya había pasado hace algunos momentos hasta que se percató del significado. Cuando Peter había subido, había agarrado fuertemente la mano del letón y pudo ver que este se ruborizaba. Sus ojos se abrieron al par y solo un pequeño grito el cual trato de reprimir con sus manos, trato de no ponerse nervioso.

-Jeje debió de haber sido un error, ya sabes cómo son los niños – rio nerviosamente. El sueco volvió a callar por unos minutos y un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, hasta que el sueco volvió a hablar.

-No te r'cuerda ah….

Un aura rosa rodeó a Berwald y su mirada se volvió más suave, Tino se puso nervioso con esto, no quería que el sueco se imaginara cosas, si eso pasaba, sabía que Raivis terminaría igual o peor que él, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo mejor era prevenir.

-Ehh Berwald tal vez fue un error, mejor volvamos, que se nos puede arruinar la cena.

El finlandés arrastró a su esposo a la cocina, pues este aún no salía de su trance.

En la mente de sueco muchos pensamientos pasaron, pero entre todos uno era el más importante.

_-V´mos hijo, tu pued´s._

La cena por fin llegó y todos estaban tranquilos comiendo y platicando.

-Ah… esto… Suecia-san me p… podría por favor pasar las verduras.

El sueco se le quedó viendo un momentito al letón, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, Peter y Tino interrumpieron su conversación por unos minutos para ver al sueco y su reacción.

Lentamente Berwald agarró las verduras y se las extendió a Raivis.

-Aquí tien´s.

El más pequeño agarró las verduras un poco nervioso pues aún tenia la mirada de sueco clavada en el.

-Muchas gracias Suecia-san.

-Pued´s llamarme suegro, y'rno.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, tanto Peter como Raivis se quedaron sorprendidos, y este último se sonrojo al máximo, pero todo este silencio se derrumbó cuando el finlandés habló, bueno, o más bien gritó.

- ¡BERWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD…!

Ahora sí… ¿fin?

* * *

(N/A): bueno espero que lo hayan disfruta, tenia que hacer el omake XD, pobrecito Berwald lo va a castigar luego tino, pero yo se que esta orgulloso de que su hijo siga sus pasos XD, este fic va dedicado para aki y para yennis, las quiero chicas T^T.  
Se le agradece a aki por corregir mis faltas de ortografía, sin ella este fic aparecería totalmente en rojo en google chrome XD.


End file.
